<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky I’m in Love with my best friend by sunlitsteve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360856">Lucky I’m in Love with my best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve'>sunlitsteve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clurphy - Freeform, F/M, clarphy - Freeform, clurphy best friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was 6 when she was introduced to John Murphy, who knew that her childhood best friend would be the one she fell in Love with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky I’m in Love with my best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was 5 years old when her mom decided to introduce her to the boy from the next station over, John Murphy. He was 6, and arrogant. Well, as arrogant as you can be as a 6 year old. Her mom described their time together as ‘play dates’, instead of what it really was. She was babysitting for the Murphy family because John’s father was sick and his mother couldn’t find the time to take care of the boy.<br/>
It started simple, John would come home with Clarke after school and have dinner and they’d play for a few hours, and then John would be walked back to his station by Clarke’s father. After a few weeks of just dinner play dates, John started to spend the night, and chancellor Jaha gave Jake the go ahead to build Clarke a bunk bed, the only one anyone would ever have. Jake made it so that there was a double on the bottom for when Clarke got older, and a single on the top. The Griffin parents never expected Clarke to demand John to sleep on his own, because she wasn’t like that, and whenever John stayed, Abby would find them curled up under the covers on the bottom double bunk. 

</p>
<p>Clarke was 10 when John’s mother died. She had been caught stealing medicine in return for moonshine with Nygel, medicine that wouldn’t help his father anyway, and she got floated for the crime. John spent weeks at Clarke’s house as he couldn’t stand to watch his father wither away, and with his mother gone, and John being 10, they couldn’t afford the rations to keep his father alive. Abby tried her hardest being the Ark’s doctor, but there was only so much she could do without breaking the law herself. After a few months of unfair suffering, John’s father passed in his sleep. Abby and Jake spoke to Jaha and they all decided the only option for John was to move in with the Griffin’s permanently.<br/>
John decided he no longer wanted to be called John, as it was his fathers middle name, and thus, Clarke dubbed him ‘Murphy’. It took a little getting used to, but Clarke loved it. She loved Murphy. He was her best friend. He was there when she fell asleep, and she was there when he woke up. They’d go to school together, share lunch together, come home together, play, read, listen to music, avoid their homework and do chores together. It was like having a brother, except even at the age of 10, Clarke knew you don’t feel that way about ‘brothers’. Or at least, she thought she knew. No one had a sibling. </p>
<p>Clarke was 15 when Murphy and her got into a heated argument and he stormed out. It was a petty argument, sure, but an argument nonetheless. He wanted to take a shower but Clarke was getting ready to hang out with a boy she liked, and was busy in the bathroom with her hair and what little makeup she had. Murphy ended up slamming the door so hard it cracked, and then he stormed out. Clarke was left in tears and cancelled on the boy, and of course blamed it all on Murphy when talking to Wells about it. Wells stayed pretty indifferent about it all, he loved Murphy and he loved Clarke, and he never got in the middle in an argument. Wells was smart and never picked sides.<br/>
When the news broke that Murphy had set fire to a guards quarters and had injured a guard, Clarke was stunned. Her Murphy would never do anything like that, would never endanger someone’s life like that. Her and Wells sprinted to Wells’ fathers office to try and beg him not to send Murphy into the skybox, but it was a capital crime. All crimes committed by those under a legal age were sentenced to years in the skybox until they were old enough to be charged as adults and have their cases reviewed.<br/>
Clarke couldn’t even say goodbye to Murphy, she just sobbed holding onto her father as onlookers watched as Murphy was paraded away into the skybox, locked away from Clarke for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>Clarke never slept. It was hard to sleep alone when you’ve grown up sleeping next to someone you shared everything with. She’d tried writing letters to Murphy, but the guards were dicks and never passed any message on. Not all guards, though. Only some. Bellamy Blake was a good guard. He passed on messages whenever he could, but Murphy never wrote her back. He wouldn’t allow Clarke on his visitation list, only Wells and her parents. They tried, of course, to sway John’s mind, but his mind was made up. He didn’t want Clarke to see him like that, but that was not the story he told her parents or Wells. He wanted Clarke to hate him, he wanted her to not be sad he was away from her. He knew his case wouldn’t be retried, he knew he would get floated, and he didn’t want to break her heart that way.<br/>
Murphy hated himself for what he did. It was a split second decision because a guard had pissed him off minutely, bumping into him and calling him a disgusting burden. A burden on the Griffin family, a burden to Clarke, a burden to everyone around him, and he just snapped. He didn’t want to be a burden on that family anymore. He needed an out, so he set fire to that same guards home. He wanted to get himself locked up, at least, he thought he did. </p>
<p>Murphy was 17 when he heard the commotion that the head engineers daughter had been arrested, and he couldn’t believe it. Clarke had been arrested. His heart soared at the chance to see her again before his trial, since they were all allowed rec time together, except he never saw her. Not once. He tried asking around but no one knew, only that she had been put into solitary for everyone else’s protection. That confused him, because Clarke was never violent, not even when he had pushed and pushed and pushed. He couldn’t even ask Bellamy where she was because they found out about his sister and she was locked up in here too, and they took Bellamy off of guard duty so he couldn’t see her.<br/>
A few months had passed and all of a sudden he bumped into Wells during rec time and all of the questions came flooding out, but before Wells could answer anything, guards stormed the skybox demanding everyone holds out their left wrist for a bracelet to be clamped on and the next thing Murphy knew, he was being lead onto a dropship and was split up from Wells. The last thing Murphy saw before the hatch leading to the ladder to go back onto the ground floor of the drop ship was closed, was Clarke being carried onto the dropship on a stretcher and buckled into place next to Wells.<br/>
He sighed at the sight of his best friend being on the same dropship as him, and leaned against the floor putting his arm around what seemed to be a sobbing Octavia Blake. </p>
<p>Clarke woke up sitting next to Wells on a moving rocket. She panicked and looked around and saw the faces of maybe 50 other people her age, all with the same scared look in their eyes, until chancellor Jaha’s voice filled the air. He was saying something like everyone’s crimes made them expendable yadda yadda yadda, when in reality Clarke knew the truth. The Ark was dying, her mother had turned in her father, she wasn’t sure whether John was dead or alive as she’d spent the last year in solitary, and all she knew was Wells was sat beside her. She could’ve cried, except someone decided it was a stellar idea to get out of his seat and float around whilst they were crashing to the ground surely to end up dying in a fiery heap. Everyone was talking around her but she just couldn’t bring herself to participate in a conversation. She felt them enter the atmosphere and everything was a blur until they landed, and the silence was broken by Monty and Jaspers joint statement:<br/>
“Do you hear that?”<br/>
“No machine hum. That’s a first.”</p>
<p>Bellamy and his sister reunited and she was the first one on the ground in 100 years, yet all she could think about was her John.<br/>
She took out a map from her pack and laid it out against a rock, trying to figure out where they were.<br/>
“Why so serious, Princess?” A voice took her out of her daze, and she looked up and locked eyes with the floater.</p>
<p>“How about you find your own nickname, spacewalker.” That voice she could never forget. She turned around and walking towards her was her John. Her Murphy. Her Moph.</p>
<p>Clarke choked back a sob before flinging herself into the arms of her best friend. “Murphy, oh my god, you’re here.”</p>
<p>“What, you think I’d let them send you down to earth and not even be here to witness you swimming for the first time?” Murphy held her face, before pulling her back into a long overdue hug. “I’m sorry, Clarke. For yelling at you whilst you were in the bathroom. I’m sorry for storming off, I’m sorry for not letting you come and see me-“</p>
<p>“John, stop. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to tell you something-“</p>
<p>“Me first,”</p>
<p>“No really I-“</p>
<p>“John, I Love you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“11 years of us knowing each other, I can’t sleep without you, your stupid laugh and your stupid jokes, I went crazy when you got sent away, and then when I was in solitary just knowing you were just outside of my door was almost enough to drive me to insanity. Now we’ve been sent down here, and there’s no one else I want by my side.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I-“</p>
<p>“If you’re going to tell me you don’t feel the same, save it. Pretend I never said anything.”</p>
<p>“Clarke, I Love you too.”</p>
<p>Murphy pulled Clarke closer to him and held her cheeks gently as he finally brought his lips down to hers and did want he’s been wanting to do since he was 15 years old, and he kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>